Me and the titans
by fangirl152
Summary: The Titans r all goin bananas robin has a girlfriend. And raven went to c her father what happened ?
1. robins girlfriend

"robin walks in the room with a tall young girl with bright red hair blue eyes and is wearing an aqua colored dress and then robin says"

(robin) hi titans I would like to introduce my girlfriend amber.

(amber) hi i'm amber i'm realy glad to be here

(robin) so tell them about your self

(amber) ok I like to swim and sing so i'm just a person I guess.

(starfire) cool so do you have powers?

(amber) yeah I do.

"Beast boy walks up to amber and says"

(beast boy) so what is your power looking hot?

(amber) ummmmm...

"amber says as she backs away slowly"

(robin) BEAST BOY! sorry amber.

(amber) its ok but anyway my powers are flying I can turn invisable and i'm super strong.

(cyborg) wow robin how did you get a girl like that?

(robin) dont you mean how did a girl like that get a guy like me?

(cyborg) no I think i'll stick to what I said.

(amber) so I was just wondering weres raven?

(beast boy)her father called her and said that if she didnt show up that he would blow up the earth.

"meanwhile"

(raven) but father.

(trigon) you get marryed or ill kill all of your stupid friends.

(raven) FINE ! azarathmentrioncintos

"raven is now at the titan tower"

(raven) who is that.

(amber) hi im robins girlfriend .

(raven) robin did you go through my spell book again?

( robin ) no i got it purly with my good looks.

( raven ) sure you did.

( beast boy ) hi sugar mama how is your day?

( raven ) none of your animal wax.

( starfire ) raven i was on the line and a self help book shows your simptoms i think u have the thing upsetting u in your head.

( raven ) the book is wrong.

(cyborg ) I dont think so what happened at your dads?

( raven) NOTHING NOW BE QUIET!

(cyborg) somthing did happen what did you talk to him about?

(raven) huuuuuh your not gonna quit are you?

(cyborg) nope.

( raven ) fine I went to see my father he said that if I didnt get married he would kill all of you.

( beast boy ) then lets do this sugar mama lets get married.

( starfire ) may I plan the wedding.

( cyborg ) i'll invite all our friends.

(amber) if it's ok with raven i could make her dress.

(robin) and i'll be the DJ.

(raven) so am I gonna make any of the dissitions.

(amber) you can you get to choose who you marry.

(beast boy) and might I just say you made a great choice.

stay tuned to find out wat happens at raven and beast boys wedding.


	2. the wedding

at the wedding raven wpre a gray dress it was a long sleaved dress went down to her ankles and she wore black flats it was diffrent . she was very nerves when she walked down the carpet she grew nerveser when she saw everyone jinx and cyborg trigon and bumble bee everyone as she kept walking her eyes started to turn red she wanted to run but then she saw beast boy and all she wanted to do was run to him she was kind of happy she was marrying him . so when she reached him she smiled and they said the vows and just as they were about to kiss she came in ...

(Tara) oh no you dont beast boy is mine i love u beast boy

(beast boy) im so confused

(Tara) there is nothing to be confused about you and i r ment to be

(raven) well well he is marrying me

(beast boy) i thought you didnt love me

(raven) but but i

tara cuts her off

(tara) but what she doesnt even like u but i love u

( raven) all u ever do is try to kill him

rav(beast boy) that is true

(tara) SHUT UP i mean i do not my sweet little beasty

(raven) beast boy pleas LOVE YOU

everyone gasps

(beast boy) i knew it . so ray ray ho w bout that kiss

(raven) but of course

they kiss and everyone is happy but tara she screams and then throws a rock at the door and runs out crying

(beast boy) so r u realy in love with me ?

(raven) do i look like i was joking

everyone yells NO!

(beast boy) so ray ray were r we going for our honey moon

(starfire) i picked out the perfect spot u two r gonna gather honey on the moon is that not the right spot a honey moon takes place

(raven) ummm trigon picked out a spot for us

(beast boy ) cool were

(trigon) my favorite place in the whole galaxy

beast boy and raven arrive at Hershey park raven looks over at beast boy but he is gone she looks around and finds him eating choclate in the gift shop

(raven) oh beast boy. hey do u wanna go on the swings

(beast boy) i would love to ray ray

3 YEARS LATER

(beast boy) good morning sugar mama

(raven) morning

then they hear waaaaa waaaaaa

(raven) looks like tara and tofu r awake

(beast boy) speaking of tofu can u get me some

(raven) anything for my beasty

(beast boy) any day now isnt it and that baby will be here

(raven) yup the doctor said bout 2 more days

(beast boy) i love u ray ray

(raven) i love u noooo

( beast boy) what u dont love me is it about the snoring

(raven) no nothing like that my WATER BROKE!

say tuned to c what happens at the hospital


	3. The Delivery

Raven and Beast boy are at the hospital and raven is about to have her Baby so the Doctor comes in and checks on her and says.

(Doctor) The babys are almost ready to come out.

(Beast boy) BABYS!?

And then Beast boy faints.

(Raven) so there are two babys? Beast boy wakes up.

(Doctor) No there isn't two babies. There are tree babies. Beast boy faints again.

(Doctor) Can someone please get him a chair.

Four nurses come in with a recliner and put Beast boy in it. Beast boy wakes up and smiles.

(Beast boy) How much longer?

(Doctor) Well she is eight now and she needs to be nine. So it will be about two more minutes at the most.

(Raven) Don't you dare faint like you did with Tofu and Tara.

(Beast boy) I will try but I can't promise anything.

The Doctor walks in and checks Raven.

(Doctor) Ok she is at nine Nurse prepare her.

(Beast boy) You ready Ray Ray.

(Raven) As ready as I'll ever be.

After two hours of pushing and screaming Raven gave birth to two boys and one girl .

(Beast boy) Finally we have a boys.I might have had to devorce you if it was another girl.

Ravens eyes turn red from anger.

(Doctor) Raven Beast boy someone is here to see you.

Ravens mom Arella comes in with Tara and Tofu.

(Arella) So what are there names?

(Beast boy) The boys names are Garfield Jr and Donald . The girls name is Sugar.

(Raven) Beast boy picked out Sugar like his nickname for me sugar mama.

(Arella) How sweet. Did you talk to your Father.

(Raven) why would I do that?

(Arella) He didn't tell you did he.

(Raven) Tell me what?

(Arella) Well you see your Father has always wanted a boy and he didn't get one. so he made you get married. so if you had a baby boy he could take him. so now he is gonna take your baby boy. But he will let you keep one of them he will give you one year to deside the one you're gonna keep. Beast boy and Raven start crying.

(Raven) why does he always ruin everything once I'm finally happy this is not fair.

(Arella) I'm really sorry Raven but you know your father he's going to be like this for like ever so you better just figure out who you're going to keep your gonna give to him.

So Beast Boy Raven the new babies tofu and Tara go home. And plan what there gonna do.

(Beast boy) I know we can do Ray Ray we can run away and hide.

(Raven) that is a great idea we can hide in the woods because he hates the woods.

(Beast boy) let's start building.

Enter so for 9 months Beast Boy and Raven start preparing and build a cute little cottage in the woods. For the last 3 months Beast Boy and Raven pack and move. They say farewell to the Titans and move away. They were so sad to have to leave their friends. But they knew it was all they could do to save there sons. so they left.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction I hope you enjoyed it. I might make another chapter but I'm not sure yet so follow this story if you want another chapter.


End file.
